The number, popularity, sophistication, etc. of mobile applications (applications, or simply apps) have increased dramatically with the rise of smartphones, tablets, and other such devices. It is common for these applications to be downloaded by end users from a central repository, sometimes referred to as an “app store” or other location where digital files can be downloaded to user devices. Software developers often create apps and upload these apps to such a central repository.
Apps may be designed as self-contained through a process known as native application development. One drawback to native application development is that it can become difficult to develop applications that operate on multiple different mobile platforms (cross-platform solutions), thus driving up the cost of development for apps that are intended to operate on multiple different mobile platforms.
Alternatives to native application development, including approaches such as hybrid application development which may employ among other things a container paradigm, inter alia, address various of the drawbacks associated with native application development. One challenge with approaches such as hybrid application development concerns an application's access to features (e.g., functions, methods, resources, etc.) and how one can efficiently control, manage, etc. same.